


Welcome to the XXI

by ShokoRokooo



Series: Welcome to: Beyond the Paths [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conspiracy, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Dimension Travel, Forced Evolutionary Virus, Foreshadowing, Gen, Modern Era, Parallel Universes, Religious Cults, reverse isekai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShokoRokooo/pseuds/ShokoRokooo
Summary: Rascacielos, anuncios LED, avances tecnológicos y una pandemia escondida entre la sociedad; la tropa de reclutas 104 se da cuenta de que no están en Paradi ¡Bienvenidos al siglo XXI! [CrossOver] [Inclusión de OC's]
Series: Welcome to: Beyond the Paths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 00

Paz, algo extraño que no sentía desde hace algún rato

Quizás es porque la enfermedad se ha "silenciado" otra vez

Mientras miro al cielo intentando hallar alguna estrella que pueda resplandecer, fragmentos de recuerdos vienen a mí, fragmentos de paz que mueven mi corazón y lo calman como si de un bálsamo se tratara

Esta noche es demasiado calmada a pesar del ruido de la gente, del sonido de los autos y el bullicio de la música; en medio de aquella mezcla sonora hay paz, tranquilidad y calma

Risas, cantos, pláticas, toda una amalgama de colores brillantes que decoran la noche citadina en Tokyo resplandece por doquier

Solo me queda suspirar mientras me recuesto en la azotea de algún edificio, fijando aún mi mirada al cielo, perdiéndome en su densidad al sentir la brisa del verano al preguntarme

"¿Cuánto tiempo durará esta sensación?"

A este punto uno llega a preguntarse "¿Y ahora qué?" pues, a pesar de todas las tribulaciones acontecidas tanto en compañía de mis compañeros como en las personales uno a veces llega a tener cierta incertidumbre una vez hay silencio, uno que pronto se rompe abruptamente

Es algo que ha pasado una y otra vez, inevitable y algo duro de afrontar, pero ¿Eso no es lo más interesante de la vida? Es como... Un libro, cuando éste termina de manera abierta no sabes que puede pasar una vez la historia llegue a continuar su curso

...

Oh cielos, me he puesto filosófica, supongo; vaya que pensar demasiado las cosas a veces es algo... Profundo quizás

Suspiro de nuevo mientras dejo que el sonido de la ciudad me empape, a lo lejos veo la torre Skytree irguiéndose entre el resto de construcciones, elevándose como un gigante entre gigantes, un símbolo de la urbanización constante

Y en medio de esta ciudad, aquí estoy yo, esperando ¿Pero que espero? Quien sabe, a decir verdad solo espero algo único, algo que provoque que mi quijada caiga hacia el suelo

Quiero algo asombroso, algo sin igual, algo que nunca jamás he visto antes a pesar de las experiencias que he atravesado

Sólo me queda decir:

— Ya no puedo esperar…

**_→…←_ **

En el momento en que la muchacha a cerraba los ojos para sentir el arrullo del viento, la calma que experimentaba se desvaneció para dar paso a una abrumante sensación de pánico e inquietud ¿Acaso podría ser por las acciones de su pasado? ¿Aquellos eventos que la empujaron a lo inimaginable? ¿O sería la incertidumbre por el futuro que se avecinaba y pintaba tan lejano? No tenía una respuesta segura, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que en unos instantes más podría escribirse un nuevo capítulo de su historia, el primer acto en escena

¿Pero quienes la empujarían a salir de los bastidores no solo a ella sino también a aquellos cercanos a quienes tanto estimaba? ¿Serían los fantasmas del pasado? ¿O quizás supuestos “profetas”?

No estaba segura de aquello, pero rezaba para que aquellas imágenes que su cabeza proyectó en un parpadeo se desvanecieran con la misma rapidez que aparecieron. Especialmente la de un gigante demoniaco cuyos ojos brillantes clavaban en ella.

Miró hacia las luces que la ciudad expedía como faros, los diferentes colores que iluminaban la noche hizo desvanecer aquella pesadilla fugaz para dedicar su mente a disfrutar el presente y esperar el futuro, ignorando que éste ya tenía los caminos definidos y el guión escrito.

Aquel escenario tan brillante, sería el inicio de su perdición.


	2. Bienvenidos a Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de conocer la verdad del mundo, más sorpresas inesperadas se aparecen ante la Legión del Reconocimiento; el poder de Eren libera algo totalmente desconocido que desata la sorpresa... Y el horror

**_\- . . .-_ **

**_Año 850_ **  
**_Bosques de la Muralla Rose, Isla Paradi_ **

**_→...←_ **

Un nuevo capítulo se escribía en la historia de las tres murallas, cien años de oscuridad e ignorancia habían llegado a su fin gracias a los esfuerzos y sacrificios de un grupo conocido como la Legión de Reconocimiento, cuya victoria en la retoma del Muro María trajo consigo la revelación absoluta del mundo exterior y la información que se había hecho olvidar durante todo un siglo para ignorar el peligro inminente que acechaba a la población. Más ahora que la verdad ha sido revelada, no quedaba nada más que hacer algo bastante prioritario: Prepararse para dar un contraataque certero al enemigo que les había arrebatado su gloria y honor, Marley, la nación al otro lado del mar.

Con ese objetivo, Eren Jaeger ahora tenía su espíritu, cuerpo y alma totalmente entregado en recuperar y alzar nuevamente a Eldia para darle a su gente la libertad que se había perdido por mucho tiempo, siento totalmente impulsado por la verdad del sótano y absolutamente influenciado las memorias de sus antecesores, Grisha Jaeger y Eren Kruger, los antiguos dueños del Titán Atacante.

 _—"Si destruimos al enemigo, no hay duda de que conseguiremos nuestra libertad"— E_ ra el pensamiento recurrente que asaltaba su cabeza y que poco a poco se apoderaba de él con cada día que pasaba y si quería derrotar a Marley, debía fortalecer a su titán mucho más que antes para lograr una mayor resistencia en el campo de batalla, así como una mayor eficacia para que el endurecimiento de su cuerpo titánico fuera más certero.

Poco a poco estaba viendo los resultados de su perseverancia tras arduos días de práctica junto con la Legión en las zonas boscosas del Muro Rose, quienes tomaban el registro de lo que acontecía con cada transformación a la vez que estaban preparados por si alguna inconveniencia llegara a suceder tanto con el titán como con su usuario

—Eren ¿Listo para proseguir?—Le preguntaba la -ahora- Comandante de la Legión, Hanji Zoe, quien se encargaba de supervisar toda la operación

—Por supuesto, Comandante—Respondió totalmente sereno y tranquilo, sabiendo totalmente lo que iba a hacer y teniendo fe en que sería exitoso, mucho más exitoso que antes—Comenzaremos cuando usted nos diga

—Wow, hoy pareces estar de buen humor ¿Sucedió algo bueno?

—Heh, sólo digamos que me siento bastante animado—Respondía con una pequeña risa nerviosa, cosa que dejó con un poco de ánimos a la comandante.

La mujer castaña acomodó sus gafas mientras organizaba a las tropas, era prioritario comenzar pronto no solo para fortalecer a Eren sino también para corroborar y anotar si habían cambios o manifestaciones antes, durante y después de la transformación para prever cualquier situación; no sería bueno si Eren llegara a colapsar a mitad de práctica sin saber que hacer

Solo esperaban un buen pronóstico de todo esto

—¡Bien, Eren, transfórmate!—Exclamó Hanji, automáticamente todos los soldados presentes se apartaron mientras Eren mordió su mano, desangrándola a la vez que un fuerte rayo cayó sobre él, envolviéndolo mientras un cuerpo gigante surgía y lo envolvía por completo

El titán estaba presente, con su cuerpo totalmente completo y su estatura promedio, 15 metros de altura

—La primera transformación salió justo como lo esperado—Jean decía mientras hacía sus anotaciones—Solo queda esperar si podrá mantener la misma forma si se transforma por segunda vez

—Y lo hará—Hanji asentía, tenía fe en él, de todas maneras su resistencia había mejorado en los últimos meses de práctica; veía a Eren salir de su forma titán totalmente intacto, esta vez no sangraba de su nariz ni mostraba anomalías

Era un buen comienzo

—¡Eren, ahora, transfórmate de nuevo!—Exclamaba la comandante, a lo que Eren saltaba de ese cuerpo titánico y volvía a morder su mano, el escenario anterior volvía a repetirse y otro cuerpo titánico surgía totalmente integro

En las frondosas ramas de los árboles gigantes, Mikasa y Armin junto con el resto de sus compañeros observaban todo el proceso, la pelinegra no podía evitar sentir nervios al ver lo que acontecía ante sus ojos y ante tal expresión, el muchacho rubio se acercó a ella para aliviarla

—Todo va a estar bien, de todas maneras él tiene mucha experiencia en esto—Le decía Armin

—¿Crees que se repita lo de la vez anterior? ¿Crees que sea posible?—Preguntaba al recordar como hace tiempo Eren estaba a casi nada de fundirse con el cuerpo de su titán, cosa que le aterrorizó bastante en aquel entonces, sumado a que el cansancio era extremo al punto de terminar sangrando por su nariz

—Con todo lo que se ha fortalecido en estos últimos meses, lo dudo mucho—Respondió el rubio mientras observaba a Eren salir nuevamente de su cuerpo titán sin mostrar signos de agotamiento como otras veces, mostrando realmente un gran avance, cosa que favorecía los pronósticos que tenía la líder de la Legión, notando que Eren tenía energía para una transformación más

Tenía que comprobarlo, arriesgarse antes de que fuera tarde y Eren lo entendió

Solo bastó una mirada para que acatara aquella orden, por lo que sin dudar, Eren mordió su mano para transformarse una vez más.

Pero esta vez, algo estaba mal... Bastante mal

En vez de que un rayo cayera hacia Eren para formar el titán, una fuerte explosión de luz surgió dentro de él, lanzándola hacia afuera mientras fuertes vientos huracanados soplaban violentamente en toda el área, haciendo que los presentes reaccionaran con desconcierto y horror, aferrándose a los frondosos troncos que tenían alrededor

—Oh Dios mío... ¿Qué está pasando?—Mikasa murmuraba con terror al ver tal escenario

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! Esto... ¡¡Esto nunca había pasado, algo anda muy, pero muy mal!!—Armin gritaba con horror en su expresión, tragando hondo al aferrarse del árbol con su Equipo de Maniobras, justo como el resto de los soldados

—Esto es malo, esto no iba conforme a lo acostumbrado ¿Qué diablos es esto?—Se decía Hanji con temor en sus adentros, exclamando al instante— **¡¡EREN, SAL DE AHÍ!!**

— **¡¡NO PUEDO!!** —Respondió aquel castaño totalmente aterrado ante su situación— **¡¡ESTO LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ES SUCCIONARME!! ¡¡NO PUEDO ESCAPAR!!**

Eren se movía, se zafaba, hacía todo lo que podía, pero era inútil, aquel extraño agujero que lo mantenía a flote bajo sus pies parecía hundirlo más hacia adentro; la fuerza era tal que no sólo lo arrastraba a él, sino que comenzaba a succionar todo el alrededor

— ¡Mikasa! ¡No creo poder sostenerme más tiempo! Creo que voy a terminar- —Armin exclamó viendo como los cables de su equipo parecían desprenderse del tronco y soltarlo ante aquel espiral, ante tal escenario la pelinegra reaccionó y se aferró junto con el blondo al árbol con todas sus fuerzas. Sasha, Connie, Jean y Floch resistían con dificultad, gritando con desesperación del pavor de la situación

— **¡¡VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR, VAMOS A MORIR!!** — Sasha y Connie exclamaban con horror al sujetarse de una rama frondosa— **¡¡VAMOS A MORIR!**!

— **¡¡MEJOR CIERREN LA BOCA Y AFÉRRENSE AL MALDITO ÁRBOL SI ES QUE NO QUIEREN MORIR!!** —Gritó Floch, totalmente harto del lloriqueo de aquel par

—Y pensar que todo esto iba de maravilla— Jean maldijo en voz baja — ¿Esto es acaso otra consecuencia de poseer un titán? No, no lo creo, es demasiado anormal incluso para alguien que tenga dos titanes

—Mocosos, dejen de quejarse y hagan su mejor esfuerzo para sobrevivir—Levi ordenó a los cadetes, aparentemente intentando mantenerse en calma—No balbuceen solo porque una pequeña brisa probablemente nos dispare lejos

—¡COMANDANTE LEVI, MIRE!—Armin exclamó al dirigir su mirada nuevamente a Eren, viendo como poco a poco su cuerpo era absorbido por aquel hoyo, la mirada del castaño reflejaba pánico, como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse en agua, parecía casi a punto de gritar por ayuda. Mikasa volteó y aquel escenario le hizo reaccionar al instante, saliendo disparada hacia aquellas tormentosas fauces para sacar a Eren de ahí

Realmente no quería perderlo, no a él, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, quería conservar a su familia a toda costa

— **¡¡EREN, DAME TU MANO!!** **¡¡RÁPIDO!!—** Gritaba con desesperación por temor a perderle mientras se acercaba a él, esperando liberarle de aquel espacio con todas sus fuerzas, pero como era de esperarse, aquel intento resultó terminar en vano y solo terminó arrastrándola junto al castaño a aquel espiral que les engulló ferozmente mientras gritaban en desesperación, inútilmente intentando surgir a la superficie mientras caían a aquel vacío

Los rostros de los muchachos se desfiguraron en desconcierto y terror, Armin parecía tener un nudo en el estómago tan solo al ver como sus dos mejores amigos eran tragados por ese hoyo, tanto que su cuerpo tembló súbitamente, perdiendo fuerza para aguantar los suficiente, observando que su cuerpo fue disparado instantáneamente al mismo destino que Eren y Mikasa. Los cuerpos de Sasha y Connie empezaban a sacudirse violentamente por las corrientes de aire mientras seguían aferrados a una ya debilitada rama, concentrando toda su fuerza en los brazos que les mantenían en aquel lugar pero el peso de dos cuerpos era demasiado para un viejo pedazo de árbol y tan solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ésta terminara rota.

—¡¡CONNIE, SASHA!! **¡¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ Y MUÉVANSE A OTRO LADO!!** —Advirtió Jean al ver como aquella frondosa rama iba quebrándose por el peso y la violencia del viento

—¡NO PODEMOS!!—Exclamó la muchacha castaña aterrada—Por más que queremos movernos, el viento no deja de soplar tan fuer-

Las palabras de Braus se vieron interrumpidas al escuchar el fuerte crujir de la madera que se desprendió abruptamente, aquel sonido impactó al par quien no pudo actuar a tiempo para usar su equipo de maniobra, terminando absorbidos de igual manera

Jean y el resto estaban absortos, realmente no tenían palabra a lo que tenían frente a ellos, ni siquiera sabían que hacer, la mismísima comandante Hanji y el capitán Levi estaban mudos del terror, tanto que se reflejaba en sus rostros y ni siquiera podían hablar

—¡¡Comandante!! ¡¡Comandante!!—Jean apenas podía exclamar— ¡Necesitamos hacer algo! ¡Perdimos a Eren y al resto! ¡Necesitamos órdenes! ¡Siquiera una!

La mujer castaña estaba perpleja, realmente no tenía idea de que hacer, por primera vez en su vida como miembro de la Legión no sabía que ejecutar

— Realmente parece que no hay nada para solucionar tal desastre ¿No es así?—Levi apenas articulaba, entrecerraba sus ojos por el polvo que caía a su rostro

Hanji entonces recuperó su compostura, respiró y devolvió la cara a Levi con un gesto de determinación

Había tomado una decisión, ya sabía que hacer

—No... Pero podemos aprovecharlo—Respondió

Entonces fue que Levi comprendió, cambiando su expresión totalmente perpleja

—No me digas que...

— **¡¡VAMOS A ENTRAR A ESE AGUJERO!**!—Exclamó— **¡¡ES EL ÚNICO LUGAR DONDE PODREMOS DAR CON EREN Y LOS DEMÁS!! ¡¡UNA VEZ LOS ENCONTREMOS, VOLVEREMOS!!**

Jean, Floch y Levi no tenían palabras a aquellas órdenes, literalmente aquello era cometer suicidio

—Comandante.... Eso es demasiado arriesgado— Floch apenas decía— ¿No cree que esto podría-

—Floch, ya escuchaste lo que dijo la comandante—Levi dijo con firmeza-Haremos justo lo que ella ordenó

Floch no le quedó más de otra que acatar la orden con cierta resignación, de todas maneras parecía que no había más opciones cuando se está frente a un gran torbellino; además ¿Que podría ser peor? Había sobrevivido a una masacre por parte del Titán Bestial en la misión de Shiganshina ¿Pero correría la misma suerte esta vez?

Más Floch súbitamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos para ver a su comandante saltar a ese hoyo sin vacilar, provocando una mirada de desconcierto entre los soldados restantes

— ¡Espera un momento, comandante Hanji, no se apresure!— Jean exclamaba con sorpresa al lanzarse de igual manera, Levi solo hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no perder los estribos y se introdujo de igual manera, Floch solo maldijo para sus adentros al aventarse a sí mismo a ese espiral

Con todos los soldados dentro, aquel remolino se ampliaba cada vez más y más, azotando con furia al bosque de árboles gigantes mientras los agudos silbidos del aire resonaban en el ambiente, parecía que destruiría todo el entorno hasta que, sorpresivamente, el agujero empezó a retraerse con suma velocidad hasta finalmente implosionar con gran estruendo al punto de romper la barrera del sonido, sacudiendo los árboles por última vez mientras el ruido de su explosión llegaba a resonar hasta los distritos del muro Rose, provocando que las Tropas Estacionarias se movilizaran con suma prisa hasta el lugar de los hechos pensando que finalmente los guerreros de Marley habían vuelto para, esta vez, dar el golpe definitivo a Paradi.

Sin embargo, cuando fueron al epicentro, no hallaron nada más que las anotaciones recientes hechas por Hanji Zoe, consternando a los presentes, entre ellos la líder Riko Brzenska

— ¿Que...? ¿Qué acaba de suceder?— La líder preguntaba con suma confusión, examinando la escena— ¿Acaso Hanji y su grupo no estaban aquí?

La tropa estaba preguntándose donde habían ido los miembros restantes de la Legión; ante tal situación, Riko dio la orden a todos los soldados de dar con los desaparecidos tan pronto como fuera posible, inmediatamente comenzaron una búsqueda por los alrededores, esperando encontrar alguna pista de su paradero antes del anochecer

Pero aquella misión no tendría éxito

_**→...←** _

— ¿Eren? ¿A dónde estamos cayendo? ¿A dónde vamos?—Mikasa preguntaba con miedo en su voz, confusa ante el espiral caótico sin fondo donde el par caían sin fin

—¡No lo sé, Mikasa! ¡Estoy tan confundido como tú! No sé por qué todo esto está pasando—Eren gritaba totalmente confundido y aterrado sin saber que hacer

Ambos escuchaban como el sonido de un grito se hacía más y más cercano, ambos alzaron la mirada viendo la figura que poco a poco les alcanzaba para exclamar sorpresivamente

— **¿¡ARMIN?!**

— ¡Eren, Mikasa! ¡Están vivooooooooooos!—Armin exclamó con cierta alegría mezclada con horror al acercarse más y más a sus compañeros, cubriéndose con sus brazos para evitar lo peor, aunque no sirvió de mucho ya que sintió como abruptamente Sasha y Connie caían sobre él, haciendo que ahogara un grito de dolor

— ¡Eren! ¿¡Qué diablos fue lo que hiciste?!—La voz de Jean se escuchaba a lo lejos, Eren divisaba como él, Floch, Levi y Hanji se iban acercando

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Yo?! ¡Ni siquiera hice nada!—Eren respondió con cierta molestia

— ¿Que no hiciste nada? ¿¡Nada?! ¡Abriste un maldito agujero que nos terminó arrastrando a todos aquí!

— ¿¡Y cómo iba a saber que iba a abrir un condenado hoyo?!

—Tengo que confesar que ciertamente es algo sorprendente, es el primer caso que atestiguamos que un poder titán manifiesta algo totalmente distinto a lo acostumbrado o al menos uno que se tenga memoria— Armin decía a pesar del dolor

—Pero es algo anormal, algo como esto jamás pasó en las primeras prácticas que tuvimos con Eren—Hanji agregaba con cierta confusión—Además, no sabemos si algún portador de cualquier poder titán haya experimentado esto, no tenemos conocimiento o mínimo una prueba que-

—¡Oigan, hay algo abajo!—Connie exclamó señalando hacia abajo, viendo que había un agujero bastante similar y brillante, distinto al cuál habían ingresado

— ¡Todo el mundo cúbrase!— Exclamó Levi—¡Si el agujero anterior no nos dañó al entrar, no nos aseguramos si será igual esta vez!

El grupo presente se cubrió con fuerza, esperando lo peor, sintieron como sus cuerpos fueron golpeados con la fuerza del viento y un ruido estruendoso mientras la luz blanca iluminaba de golpe el lugar donde se hallaban

Posterior a eso, lo único que hubo no fue nada más que silencio y oscuridad... Y un grupo de soldados inconscientes

_**→...←** _

_**Tokyo, Japón** _

_**Año 20XX** _

_**→...←** _

Tokyo, una de las urbes más pobladas del continente asiático, brillaba totalmente deslumbrante como cada noche lo hacía, parecía que en cada anochecer la capital de la isla del Sol Naciente cobraba mucha más vida que cuando normalmente es de día, los grupos de gente se acumulaban en las calles disfrutando de lo que la ciudad podía ofrecerles, olvidando los tiempos difíciles que se hicieron callar tiempo atrás, ignorando que una epidemia había diezmado una cuarta parte de la población hace tiempo atrás

Pero nadie podía culparles, todo el mundo quería olvidar, nadie quería recordar los tiempos horribles, ni siquiera la nueva generación de colegiales de Forza Nova, que vieron y atestiguaron por cuenta propia las consecuencias de la enfermedad que azotó a los civiles por un tiempo prolongado, presenciando la acelerada evolución de un virus que en un comienzo solo debilitaba y mataba a su víctima en cama hacía difícil crear una vacuna para hacerle frente ; viendo como la pandemia transformaba a un ciudadano normal en alguien totalmente irracional y violento, una fiera que despedía un olor fétido y no podía más que satisfacerse alimentándose de cualquier cosa, desde pequeñeces como desechos hasta cosas de gran calibre como bestias y humanos

En especial, estos últimos, lo cual llevo a que la población infectada fuese reprimida sin titubear a escondidas del ojo público, para que el pánico no fuera propagado y se evitara amplificar la paranoia

Sin embargo, todo eso no significaba el fin de la enfermedad y ellos lo sabían muy bien

Ella lo sabía muy bien

Una muchacha japonesa que observaba el gran Tokyo Skytree a lo lejos solo divagaba e intentaba distraerse con el bullicio de la ciudad, buscando olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante el lapso anterior, solo eso, olvidar y disfrutar la vista que sus ojos le proporcionaban; a este paso solo esperaba que algo bueno sucediese, algo que pudiera mantener un espíritu esperanzador en un escenario totalmente incierto

Soltó un suspiro mientras se acostaba en la azotea del edificio donde estaba, alzando la vista al cielo escasamente estrellado de la noche, cerraba poco a poco sus párpados, sintiendo como era acariciada por la brisa del verano, compensando el calor del sol con algo de viento fresco, de todas maneras no había nada que cambiara eso

—Veo que vas bien con el patrullaje— Una voz femenina sonó, levantando a la muchacha del suelo con súbita rapidez

— ¡Ah, Arlette!— Exclamó la muchacha algo nerviosa, sonriendo apenas— C-Creí que estabas al otro lado de la ciudad ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No encontré nada, no hay ninguna anomalía o algo que muestre signos de la enfermedad, así que decidí ver si habías descubierto algo, Mara—Era la respuesta de Arlette, una mujer joven inglesa de unos 21 años de edad—Además, no te ves muy bien ¿Te pasó algo?

—No lo sé—Mara suspiraba mostrando cierto aburrimiento o fastidio en su tarea—Yo tampoco encontré nada—Confesó—Estuve en todo el centro de la ciudad buscando desde el atardecer y vigilando cada esquina, puesto y cruce; pero tampoco hallé nada de utilidad o una señal, realmente no hay ningún rastro, así que vine aquí a disfrutar la vista

Arlette suspiró con cierto fastidio— Diablos, realmente los agentes de la ONU hicieron bien su trabajo al deshacerse de todo lo relacionado al virus...

—Casi todo

Hubo un silencio entre ambas muchachas, nada más que el silbido del viento se oía

—... Hablas de "Los Hijos del Aire" ¿Cierto?— La joven le preguntaba a la adolescente de 15 años, quien respondía con su mirada para luego bajar su cabeza

Los Hijos del Aire era una especie de secta religiosa que había empezado a cobrar cierta fuerza en la sociedad internacional en los últimos años desde las sombras, éstos habían financiado a un movimiento que se arraigaba fuertemente al sintoísmo y a un espíritu sumamente nacionalista, éstos eran el grupo conocidos como "El remanente de Jinmu" quienes buscaban reivindicar a Japón desde la raíz, usando aquella epidemia como justificante de que el país debía volver a los tiempos donde el Emperador era la ley absoluta, erradicando a la gente que no contribuiría al renacimiento del Imperio Japonés.

Las intenciones de aquel grupo era algo que estremeció hasta los huesos al gobierno nipón, pidiendo la supresión absoluta de aquella agrupación después de inútiles diálogos pacíficos, más no fue tan sencillo como habían pensado en un comienzo, pues su ofensa más grande no fueron sus devotos feligreses, sino aquellos infectados quienes tanto decían repudiar, cosa que no hizo más que extrañar a los involucrados en la detención de esa secta, provocando que la susodicha organización investigara a fondo hasta dar con una sola pista, la cual solo involucraba a los Hijos del Aire

De ahí en fuera, nada más

—Entiendo que la ONU nos haya prohibido difundir información sobre la represión de los infectados, pero no entiendo por qué este extraño grupo ha estado detrás de esto sin que los malditos cascos azules se encarguen de ellos—Se quejó la muchacha—¿Que tienen que ver ellos con esto? ¿Acaso ellos tienen la capacidad de controlar a los infectados a voluntad? ¿Y por qué diablos conocían a mi mamá? Será que...

Aquella última pregunta la hizo mirando fijamente a Arlette, la cual estuvo en silencio, creando tensión en el aire y entre ambas; la joven de cabellos rubios se acercaba con cierto suspiro

—Supongo que ya no puedo ocultártelo más...—Hablaba mientras buscaba algo en su chaqueta café hasta sacarlo, lo que tenía en sus manos era un pequeño diario con broche, se veía bien cuidado y sin daño alguno

—Esa libreta creo que la he visto antes...—La nipona procesaba hasta que abrió sus ojos con asombro, asimilándolo todo—Arlette... No me digas que tú....

—Días antes de que tu madre falleciera por el virus en su fase inicial, preparó esto para ti y solo para ti, se lo dio a tu padre antes de morir para que lo mantuviera, sin embargo no duró mucho tiempo en sus manos, por lo que me lo entregó antes de que también muriera infectado de igual manera—Respondió al entregar la libreta-Me dijo que te diera esto cuando estuvieras lista... Y creo que es el tiempo que sepas todo lo que Sayu te dejó en sus manos

Mara tomó la libreta entre sus manos, era pequeño y tenía una cubierta de cuero, se veía en estado perfecto, sin mancha alguna

—Lo que mi mamá quería decirme debe estar aquí, alguna pista, una respuesta, todo lo que ella no pudo transmitirme... Está aquí ¿Y si eso era lo que me abrumaba antes? Este sentimiento...

—¿Sentimiento? ¿Hay algo que te aqueja?

—No lo sé, quiero creer que son cosas mías, pero ¿No sientes como si algo fuera a suceder? Algo más allá de los esperado...Algo increíble pero aterrador, ni siquiera tú misma puedes describirlo ¿Y si es esto? Aunque...

Rozó el broche que mantenía cerrado el diario, estaba casi a punto de abrirlo para examinar el contenido de principio a fin; hasta que el comunicador de su oreja sonó, haciendo que se sobresaltara

— ¡Oigan! ¿Nadie halló nada?—Una voz masculina preguntaba mientras bostezaba con hastío—Lucy y yo buscamos en la zona sur y no encontramos ninguna señal

—Francis ¿Siempre tienes que irrumpir de esa manera?—Otra voz masculina molesta también habló con irritación

— ¡Oh vamos, Bruno! ¡Es demasiado temprano para que te amargues en la misión!

— ¿Por qué mejor discuten una vez estemos reunidos?—Una muchacha habló con cierta calma—Claramente no creo que necesiten involucrarnos a los presentes en sus asuntos

— ¡Joder Lily, por amor a Dios, no metas tus narices en esto!

El dúo hizo caso omiso, comenzando a discutir por "asuntos de la misión" hasta que poco a poco se perdía el tema principal, derivándolo en situaciones mucho más banales e innecesarias, cosa que empezaba a irritar a los que escuchaban, tal era el punto que Mara, ya fastidiada, estaba a punto de soltar su queja

—Ay, por amor a Dios.Ustedes dos mejor cierren la bo-

Más fue silenciada abruptamente por un violento estruendo que resonó en toda la ciudad acompañado de un trueno cegador, el impacto del estruendo fue acompañado de un potente temblor que duró unos escasos milisegundos, los suficientes para lograr que la sociedad pasara de estar en un momento de tranquilidad a un estado de pánico; las dos muchachas apresuradamente se sostenían de cualquier superficie que tuvieran en esa azotea mientras aquello sucedía, más no fue mucho

Después de eso, hubo un breve silencio que fue roto por el sonido de las alarmas de los autos y el murmullo preocupado de la población, el par de féminas que había observado lo acontecido desde lo lejos no tenía nada que decir, tenían el rostro pálido y la respiración agitada por la sorpresa de aquel impacto

—Eso... ¿Eso fue un terremoto?— Arlette apenas articulaba en un intento de disipar el susto—No.... los terremotos tienen una mayor duración

—Un terremoto no suele ser así, lo sé.... Lo sé por experiencia propia—Mara le respondía al exhalar súbitamente— ¿Crees que pueda ser algo más?

La joven inglesa y la chica asiática se ponían de pie, recuperando la compostura mientras ambas dirigían la mirada hacia el noroeste, más allá del Tokyo Skytree, viendo cómo se elevaba una gran columna de humo

—El lugar del impacto fue en el parque Sumida-Mara señaló detrás de la torre—No está tan lejos de acá, esa columna de humo es la señal que lo confirma

—Tenemos que ir a ver que sucedió ahí, un trueno no es capaz de provocar un sismo—Arlette le respondía mientras ajustaba su comunicador-—Quizás podría ser beneficioso a final de cuentas

—Bueno, tal parece que al final la noche de patrullaje si terminó siendo de utilidad—La muchacha le respondía suspirando mientras musitaba—Cielos, la paz sí que terminó pronto, pero...—Otra vez estaba ahí, esa angustia extraña que entraba como invitada

— ¿Todo el mundo está bien?-Bruno respondía desde el comunicador, ahora con un tono mucho más serio

—Afortunadamente si—Lucy respondía al otro lado— ¿El resto se encuentra bien?

—Claro, todo está bien-Lily respondía serenamente—Aunque Octavia terminó con algo de pánico, pero poco a poco se tranquilizará

-Arlette ¿Tú y Mara se encuentran a salvo?-Otra voz masculina hablaba al comunicador de la joven-Sentimos un fuerte sismo y escuchamos un fuerte estruendo

-Si, ambas estamos bien, además de que descubrimos algo—Respondía mientras ambas bajaban de esa azotea hasta llegar a la planta baja—Creemos que el origen puede estar en el parque Sumida

—No es la única-Bruno hablaba— Estuve checando y se registró el epicentro ahí, un sismo que dure tan poco es algo muy anormal

—Tenemos que movilizarnos para allá lo más pronto posible—Mara habló-Si llegamos mucho antes que nadie, será mejor para nosotros

—Claro-Lucy asentía—No creo que la policía o las fuerzas de autodefensa puedan llegar a esta distancia

—¿Y por qué crees que las fuerzas de autodefensa o la policía se movilizarían para allá?—Francis le preguntaba

—Por la misma razón a la cual llegamos, un sismo no puede durar tan poco, es extraño—Lily respondía—Algo así es demasiado atípico que suceda, si llegamos antes, descubriremos las causas antes que nadie más

—Heh, suena bastante convincente

— ¡Bien, pues andando, agrupación 0045 de vigilia! ¡En marcha!—André exclamaba antes de cortar comunicación

 _—Yes, sir!_ -Exclamaron al unísono y la comunicación se cortó, no importaba en que parte de la ciudad se encontrara cada quién, a fin de cuentas, ya todos estaban en marcha rumbo al mismo destino

_**→...←** _

Una fumarola de humo se elevaba en el cielo nocturno, las grietas se abrían en el pavimento, llegando casi a desgarrar la tierra donde los árboles reposaban, los cuerpos estaban dispersos por el pavimento en total inconsciencia. Armin poco a poco se ponía de pie, tallando su cabeza por el dolor mientras iba parpadeando poco a poco

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?—Se preguntaba mientras se ponía de pie hasta finalmente reaccionar a su entorno, recordando lo acontecido—Maldición... **¡MALDICIÓN! ¿¡EREN?! ¡¿MIKASA?! ¿¡COMANDANTE?! ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN?!**

El rubio iba mirando a su alrededor, mirando a alguien de los suyos cerca, totalmente noqueado

Esa era Hanji

— **¡¡COMANDANTE HANJI!! ¡¡DE PIE, POR FAVOR!!** —Exclamó al ver que no despertaba hasta que finalmente halló cierto alivio al verla despertar junto con el resto

—Mi cabeza... Me duele mucho—Floch se quejaba mientras dirigía una mano a su cabeza a la vez que maldecía

—¿En dónde estamos? Esto no se ve como el bosque...—Levi musitaba hasta alterarse por un grito de alegría detrás suyo

—¡ **¡AHHHH!! ¡¡ESTAMOS VIVOS, CONNIE!! ¡¡SOBREVIVIMOS!!** -Sasha exclamaba llorando de felicidad mientras besaba la tierra con total ansia a la vez que Connie gritaba histérica y felizmente al saber que ambos ni nadie había muerto según ellos

— ¡Si si si, estamos vivos, ya lo sabemos, dejen de joder, gracias!—Un Jean frustrado gruñía al recuperarse de un probable golpe que se propició con un árbol

— ¿Que es este lugar?—Mikasa preguntaba al despertar poco a poco, haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido—Eren... Cierto ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Eren?

—Ahora que lo mencionas... No hay rastro de él por ningún lado—Armin decía

—Oh cielos, esto no es bueno— Jean decía-Y todo parece que fue en vano, jo-

—Mocosos, no se alteren—Levi decía ya de pie, mirando hacia el río-Eren no está tan lejos

—¿De verdad?-Armin preguntaba al acercarse junto con el resto solo para observar a Eren sin despertar, cerca de las orillas de un pequeño lago

—Bueno ¿Y que esperamos? Fue por él que vinimos hasta aquí ¿No?-Jean decía quejándose mientras avanzaban hasta que Sasha lo detuvo

—Aguarda.... Escucho algo, son... ¡Pasos! ¡Y voces!

— ¿Voces? Acaso ese golpe te afectó el-

— ¡Oigan, muchachos, encontré algo en las orillas!—Una voz femenina sonó, haciendo que el grupo de la Legión se sobresaltara mientras se escondían para observar antes de actuar; veían a una muchacha pelinegra de chaqueta roja y "ropajes extraños" acercarse a la orilla del lago, justo donde estaba Eren, le seguían un montón de muchachos con ropas igual de raras, según ellos

Hanji y el grupo veían como los muchachos cargaban a Eren hasta llevarlo a tierra, una vez ahí, la muchacha de cabellos negros comenzaba a analizar al castaño

—¿Crees que esté muerto?—Francis preguntaba

—¡No te precipites a algo así, idiota!—Mara contestaba aterrada mientras tomaba pulso y escuchaba sus latidos, al acercar su oído al pecho del chico un suspiro de alivio sustituyó su cara de horror-Menos mal, solo está inconsciente

—Verificaré que esté bien, quien sabe si puede ser un ebrio loco—Bruno dijo al sacar un dispositivo del bolso de su pantalón, era un pequeño chupón con cable conectado a un _smartphone_ , al ponerlo en la cabeza, encendió la pantalla y oprimió un botón para comenzar a analizar. Miles de letras e información brotaban de la pantalla

— ¿Crees que hay razón alguna por la cual este chico esté inconsciente?—Arlette le preguntaba a Bruno

—No lo sé, su pulso está normal al igual que sus latidos, no hay anomalías en el sistema respiratorio ni en la circulación, pero hay algo que no me cuadra-El chico decía- ¿Por qué diablos parece un personaje sacado de algún RPG de mala muerte?

—Encontrar gente haciendo cosplay es algo común, pero inusual cuando no estás en Akihabara, créeme—Un muchacho llamado Yamato decía mirando a Eren de pies a cabeza

—Para ser cosplay, su disfraz está bastante elaborado—Lucy decía—¡Sólo miren lo que tiene al lado de cada pierna!

El resto de los chicos comenzaba a ver con detenimiento el Equipo de Maniobra Tridimensional, los cables, cuchillas y dispositivo de gas

— ¿En serio? Parece que en su puta vida nunca han visto algo así—Levi murmuraba— Todos en las murallas saben lo que es un equipo de maniobra tridimensional, hasta el más imbécil lo sabe ¿Cosplay? ¿Qué clase de cosas se inventan últimamente?

Mientras tanto, Armin poco a poco comenzaba a analizar bien su entorno, en primera, árboles y edificaciones como las que veía no eran normales en las murallas, en segundo, la iluminación era bastante al punto de ser chocante y los transportes se movían sin caballos, sumado a que todo tenía un lenguaje difícil de leer, por último estaba la tercera y más obvia

No había murallas

—Oh cielos...—Armin dijo dentro de sí-Algo me dice que no estamos en Trost...

Mientras, la pantalla de Bruno mostraba un análisis completado, parecía que la causa pudo haber sido un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, pero no afectaba a la misma para suerte del chico

—Bueno, al parecer lo más sensato es darle RCP—Bruno sentenciaba—Mara, tú hazlo

— ¿¡Eh?! ¿Y yo por qué?

—Tú lo encontraste

—¡Pero tú le hiciste análisis!

—¡Muchachos, dejen de discutir y háganlo!—André finalmente habló-Mientras andan peleando, la vida de este muchacho está en peligro, si no hacemos nada, puede pasarle algo peor y-

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Lo haré yo!—Mara exclamó harta, insultando en voz baja, despejando el pecho del inconsciente Eren para empezar el procedimiento, quitando las correas de su equipo para hacerlo más efectivo. Las manos le temblaban sin parar y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse al tener a un chico desmayado ante ella.

La muchacha empezó a generar compresión tal y como le habían enseñado, sin embargo, no había respuesta por parte del chico, la preocupación se hacía evidente en su rostro sin embargo eso no le hizo parar

—Oye, hazme un favor y no te mueras ¿Vale?—Decía con cierta ansiedad al llegar a las 20 comprensiones hasta que, para su sorpresa, el muchacho finalmente había despertado pero totalmente agitado

— ¡MIKASA! ¡ARMIN! ¡COMANDANTE! ¿DONDE ESTÁN?—Fue lo que exclamó, sobresaltando al grupo de adolescentes a su alrededor

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, cálmate—Mara le decía mientras apaciguaba a Eren - ¿Que te sucedió? ¿Por qué estabas en el centro del impacto?

—Si ¿Acaso no le habrá caído el rayo?—Lucy le preguntaba

—Cierto ¿Que hacía un tipo como este en medio de tal lío?—Arlette se preguntaba

— ¿Rayo? No entien-

—¡EREN!!—La voz de Mikasa, al ver a Eren ya despierto, resonaba en el parque mientras la chica corría hacia él

—¡¡MIKASA, AGUARDA!!—Jean fue tras ella, así como el resto del grupo de soldados, Eren se levantó por impulso al ver a su equipo ir hacia él

—¿¡Chicos?! ¡¡CIELOS, TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN BIEN!!—Exclamó—¡¡Pensé que moriríamos!!

Mikasa abrazó a Eren al igual que Armin y el resto, parecían llorar de alivio al ver que todo estaba bien, cosa que dejó perpleja a la escuadra de vigilia hasta que Lily habló

—Oigan, hay grietas en el pavimento y en la tierra, vienen de donde ellos acaban de sali—Decía a su grupo mientras señalaba aquellas zonas, todos dirigían su mirada a aquel desastre para luego devolverla a ese conjunto de soldados

—¿Será que ellos tienen algo que ver con ese temblor? —Era lo que todos pensaban al unísono, no perdieron más tiempo y se acercaron a ellos

—Disculpen... -André habló en nombre de todo el grupo—En vista de que todos ustedes llevan la misma ropa... ¿Podrían hacernos el favor de hacernos saber quiénes son?

—De seguro son _cosplayers_ como dijo Yama-

— ¿Eh?¿ _Cosplayers_? Pensé que ya lo sabían—Hanji respondía confundida-Somos la Legión de Reconocimiento—

—Uh... Hanji-Armin intentaba hablarle a su comandante

—Disculpa, Legión de... ¿Qué?—Lily preguntaba confusa

— ¿Acaso no escucharon sobre la misión de recuperación del Muro María? Todo el mundo lo sabe, fue un triunfo total—Jean explicaba

—Comandante... - Armin seguía insistiendo

—El Muro de ¿Qué?—Francis preguntaba confundido, es más, todos lo estaban

—¡¡ARGH, POR AMOR A YMIR!! ¿¡EN QUE MUNDO VIVEN?! —Levi se quejó— ¡Fue la misión que garantizó la recuperación de territorio perdido por titanes hace cinco años, donde más de 200 soldados perdieron sus vidas! ¿¡Es que nadie lo sabe?!

—¡¡Comandante Hanji, no estamos en los muros!! — Armin finalmente lo soltó— ¿¡Que no lo ha notado?! ¡¡Nada de este lugar es lo que conocemos!! ¡¡Quizás ellos ni siquiera sepan quienes somos!!

Después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos bandos, la tropa miró a su alrededor con más detenimiento. Rascacielos, luces LED, automóviles, un lenguaje totalmente extraño y la ausencia absoluta de murallas

Finalmente se habían dado cuenta, ya no estaban en casa

—¿Qué?... ¿Qué lugar es este?—Eren poco a poco decía con cierto impacto en su rostro

—Uh... ¿Bienvenidos a Tokyo?-Mara dijo algo incómoda

La Legión de Reconocimiento no lo sabía, pero habían llegado a otro mundo y a otro siglo

El siglo XXI

**_→...←_ **

**_Continuará_ **

**_→...←_ **

**Resumen Importante de la Situación Actual:**

**Hace un lustro, el mundo recibió el impacto de una de las peores enfermedades nunca vistas en la historia, diezmando una gran cantidad de vida en todos lados; ante la terrible baja poblacional que hubo, Japón abrió sus puertas a los extranjeros para compensar el vergonzoso índice crítico en su población; aun así, la enfermedad no cesó sino hasta un año y medio más tarde de su surgimiento**

**Más eso no era más que el principio**

**Tres años y medio posteriores, extraños acontecimientos se suscitaron alrededor del mundo, la gente empezaba a perder el control de sí mismo para atacar y violentar al resto de la población, tras arduas investigaciones hechas se llegó a la siguiente conclusión, aquella causa de tan errático comportamiento no era nada más y ni menos que la misma enfermedad de hace algún tiempo**

**Ahora, el grupo de estudiantes del colegio Forza Nova busca exponer la verdad silenciada al mundo, especialmente la joven Mara Takegawa, quien tras perder a sus padres por la enfermedad, no cesará hasta encontrar la razón y motivos para exponerlos ante una sociedad que se encierra en la banalidad, ignorando que todo ello la arrastrará a ella y a sus amigos a secretos ocultos que tanto su instituto como su parentela han cargado por siglos, incluso milenios, con una única referencia a la luz**

**Los Hijos del Aire**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debí haber posteado esto en Año Nuevo, pero mi autodesprecio me ganó


	3. Llegada a Forza Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al darse cuenta de que se hallan en otro mundo totalmente diferente, Eren y compañía deciden seguir a aquellos muchachos mientras descubren un panorama totalmente diferente al acostumbrado en la isla Paradi

—... ¿Tokyo?—Eren preguntaba perplejo, la expresión de confusión era totalmente marcada en aquel grupo de soldados

— ¡Claro, estás en la capital de Japón! ¿Que no lo sabías?—Mara contestaba algo animada para evitar que el ambiente se tornara algo tenso entre ambos grupos—Tú y tus amigos se hallan ahora en una gran urbe, una de las más avanzadas de la Asia del siglo XXI

— ¿J-Japón?—Armin soltaba confuso

—¿Asia?—Jean le seguía sin nada que expresar

 **— ¿¡SIGLO XXI?!—** Finalmente todos los miembros gritaron al unísono con un tono de horror, finalmente dándose cuenta de que estaban en otro lado, otro tiempo y probablemente en otro mundo, sin embargo, Hanji procuraba mantenerse con la mente en fría para así establecer el orden

—Vamos, mantengan la calma—La mujer castaña habló, provocando que el grupo guardara silencio—No niego que hay cierto temor e incertidumbre al hallarnos en un territorio desconocido a nuestros ojos, sin embargo, no es excusa para mostrar un pavor irracional, ahora necesito que no se precipiten y actúen racional-

—Escuchen banda de mocosos, oigo un berrinche más saliendo de su boca y tengan por seguro que la cabeza no será lo único que les dolerá esta noche—Levi sentenció entre dientes ya harto del ambiente que propiciaban sus subordinados

El resto de muchachos se miraba aún confuso, tenían el rostro pálido y no tenían de otra más que asentir a la orden de su superior, sintiendo un enorme escalofrío bajo su espalda; mientras que el otro grupo de adolescentes los miraba de manera bastante... Extraña

—Quizás se golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza que andan alucinando-Francis escupía al ver como reaccionaban- ¿Legión de Reconocimiento? ¿Muro María? ¿¡Que mierdas son esas cosas?! La única muralla que conozco es la Muralla China

—Francis, controla tu manera de hablar ¿No ves que esto es algo serio?—Arlette le reprochaba, a lo que el muchacho le correspondía encogiendo sus hombros

—Eso aún no explica el hecho de que se hallen en una zona hecha un desastre, digo, retomando el tema ¿Que ser humano aguantaría un sismo y el impacto de un trueno?—Yamato preguntaba

—Cierto, nos estamos desviando un poco, si no aprovechamos el tiempo, quizás estos sujetos se fuguen antes de conseguir respuestas—Bruno decía con cierta ansía

Arlette se acercaba al grupo calmadamente, dirigiéndose a Hanji, quien supuso era la líder por la forma a la que hablaba al resto

—Hmm, disculpe señorita—Hablaba al dirigirse a la castaña—Lamento interrumpir su plática, pero necesito hacerle una pregunta importante ¿Que hacían usted y su grupo en la zona del desastre?

— ¿Zona del desastre? Supongo que debe estar hablando de este.... Parque ¿Cierto?

—Claro, verá, se suscitó algo demasiado inusual-Empezó a explicar-Aproximadamente hace unos 30 minutos se manifestó un trueno de gran intensidad sumado a un pequeño pero fuerte sismo, ambos fenómenos tienen como epicentro esta zona donde nos hallamos. Quería preguntarle ¿Que hacía exactamente en un lugar como este? ¿Recuerda tanto usted como el resto lo que hacían antes de que aconteciera esto?

Hanji tallaba su cabeza haciendo memoria de lo que había sucedido antes de llegar a ese lugar, recordaba las prácticas en el bosque de los árboles gigantes, a Eren transformándose y entonces recordó...

—El vórtice...-Hanji soltó con el rostro iluminado—Ese torbellino atrapó a Eren y el resto, después Levi, Jean, Floch y yo saltamos dentro para rescatarlos, pero el aire nos arrastraba y entonces un brillo blanco nos parecía cegar a todos, después de eso... Nada

—¡Cierto! ¡Probablemente ese agujero nos arrastró a todos hasta aquí! Y la luz blanca que vimos antes de perder el conocimiento puede que haya provocado los sucesos que dice la señorita, justo como la aparición del Titán Colosal en Shiganshina hace 5 años, pero en menor escala...

Ahora los que no tenían nada que decir era la Brigada 0045, quien parecían totalmente atontados y perdidos en la explicación y conclusión del rubio, sin nada que decir al respecto, realmente parecían que no estaban mintiendo; aun así, el silencio se rompió con una risa totalmente estruendosa por parte de Francis, lo cual provocó que todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a él, tal expresión del muchacho solo expresaba total incredulidad

—Están... ¿Están hablando en serio?—El muchacho norteamericano apenas articulaba mientras intentaba mantener su compostura— Titán Colosal, Murallas, Shigan lo que sea ¡Carajo, es la mierda más elaborada que he escuchado! ¡Cielos, buen intento, casi me lo trago! ¡Tienen una creatividad enorme! Chicos Acaso pueden creer semejan-

Pero cuando volteó, lo único que pudo recibir por parte de sus compañeros fueron miradas totalmente llenas de seriedad, los semblantes de todos carecían de alguna mueca o sonrisa que le secundara; la preocupación, impacto y un sin fin de dudas era lo que sus rostros reflejaban

—Oigan, no me digan que ustedes realmente les creen a estos sujeto—Francis soltaba al ver esas caras que lo único que parecían decir era "Esto definitivamente es real", especialmente la de Arlette y André, quienes terminaron por mirarse entre sí para que éste último hablara

—Parece que no están mintiendo por lo que escucho—Hablaba el joven irlandés-Por las reacciones que tienen, no creo que nada de lo que digan sea inventado ni mucho menos alucinado o provocado por el golpe

 **—W-WHAT?!** ¡Pero André! lo que acaban de decir suena demasiado fantasioso

—Si es tan fantasioso ¿Por qué poseen la evidencia suficiente que respalda sus palabras? ¿Acaso no han mirado sus atuendos o lo que portan en sus costados?

—Es verdad, algo como lo que traen es demasiado inusual, pareciera sacado de alguna idea o temática con toque _steampunk_ o algo similar... Aunque la ropa parece datar de la Edad Media-Lily decía notando los detalles de la ropa, capa, equipo y demás—Cosas como esta jamás se habían visto nunca en la historia.

La Legión enmudeció ante tales palabras, al parecer eso era una buena señal para ellos

—E-Entonces... ¿Nos creen?—Floch preguntaba con nervios, pensando que aquel grupo de sujetos les tomaba el pelo

—Hey, ya sabes lo que dicen, ver para creer—Manuel le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda, sorprendiendo al muchacho—Además, es obvio que Francis está en una fase de negación, digo, es todo un geek amante de los _kaijus, tokusatsu,_ como sea; digo, aún no se puede creer que eso exis-

— **¡¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE, SÓLO CÁLLATE!! ¡¡NO ME EXPONGAS QUE ME AVERGÜENZO!!**

El chico estadounidense empezaba a ponerse rojo de la vergüenza mientras trataba de silenciar a Manuel, quien obviamente estaba colapsando de risa con la reacción de su amigo

—Bueno, entonces ¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Si se quedan ahí no les garantizo que sobrevivan a la intemperie de la noche—André les decía mientras ignoraba a los demás—Además, también puede que sirva para que nos cuenten un poco sobre el lugar donde vienen

Toda la Legión se quedó algo perpleja, mirándose entre sí ante tal propuesta, dudando ante aceptar lo que les estaban ofreciendo, temiendo que no sea más que algún tipo de emboscada o algo similar que al final les terminara perjudicando. Hanji parecía analizarlo detenidamente

—Oye ¿Qué piensas de esto, Hanji?—Levi le preguntaba al notar el semblante bastante reflexivo de su comandante, analizando y recapitulando lo acontecido desde el momento en que despertaron; si bien las personas que encontraron a Eren eran totales extraños para ellos al menos no se veían capaces de hacerles daño

Quizás no sería mala idea acceder, para su suerte al menos no estaban en mano de los guerreros de Marley

—De acuerdo, iremos con ustedes—Hanji respondía—Sin embargo, nosotros también tenemos algunas dudas sobre este lugar... Hay cosas que no comprendemos, realmente no sabría cómo empezar a explicarle todo esto

—Descuide señorita, tenga por seguro que sus preguntas serán respondidas—André asintió con una amable sonrisa mientras extendía su mano—Por cierto, me presento, André Landegaard, un gusto, señorita

—Comandante Hanji Zoe, el gusto es todo mío—Ella respondió extendiendo su mano para estrecharla de igual manera, correspondiendo al gesto de aquel muchacho

Y sin saberlo, ambos grupos estaban marcando el inicio de la relación entre dos mundos completamente diferentes entre sí, el contacto entre aquel par de agrupaciones era totalmente revolucionario, escribiendo así un nuevo capítulo en la historia universal

—Bien muchachos, sigamos a este grupo, quizás con esto tengamos un alivio después de todo lo ocurrido ¿No lo creen?—Hanji hablaba a su grupo con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando dentro de sí misma que la suerte les sonriera, cosa que dejó un poco pasmados a los subordinados, quienes apenas asentían al seguir a su comandante

-Por cierto, hay una pequeña pregunta-Armin alzaba su mano ante el grupo que acababan de conocer- ¿A qué lugar nos dirigimos exactamente?

—Nos dirigimos al campus que está en el distrito de Shibuya, solo hay que tomar la ruta de la estación de metro más cercana—Bruno le respondía a Armin—Los viajes en metro son rápidos, estaremos ahí tan pronto como se percaten

— ¿Un campus?-Jean preguntaba algo curioso

-Es el campus del colegio Forza Nova, una de las instituciones más prestigiosas del mundo y una de las más longevas, es como una mini ciudad—Yamato respondía-Pero se sentirán a gusto, créanme

Todos se preguntaban exactamente que era un campus, ya que jamás habían escuchado tal término en sus vidas, sumado a una estación de metro, cosa que les provocaba demasiado interés al apenas conocer las carretas.

Sin darse cuenta, la Legión ya estaba fuera de aquel oscuro parque y ahora se hallaba envuelta de las luces que decoraban la ciudad, desde las más tenues hasta las más intensas; observando las pequeñas casas siendo sustituidas por letreros, edificios, carros y una gran multitud que les miraba de manera un tanto extraña, cosa que solo les hacía incomodarse sin poder evitarlo

—Y... ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a esa estación?—Floch preguntaba ya agobiado por las miradas de las personas que no apartaban sus ojos de ellos

—No mucho, faltan menos de dos cuadras—Bruno contestaba al seguir caminando-Descuiden, no estamos muy lejos de todas maneras

—Oye mami ¿Por qué las cejas de esa niña son muy gruesas? ¿Y por qué esos tienen ropas y capas raras?—Un niño pequeño decía al ver a Armin y a la Legión, a lo que su madre reaccionó con un rostro avergonzado y sobresaltado

—Debe ser por las extrañas modas de hoy, mi cielo—Contestaba al irse apresurada-Sabes que las cosas se han puesto extrañas desde que entraron extranjeros al país

El ambiente de nuevo volvía a la incomodidad por parte de la brigada al recibir la mirada confusa de Armin y el resto de la Legión, por lo que a Lily le tocó suspirar

—Es... Una larga historia—Mencionó, hablarles sobre el ingreso de extranjeros a Japón le tomaría bastante tiempo tomando en cuenta la falta de conocimiento sobre su mundo, sus miradas lo decían todo al contemplar la gran ciudad, sus edificios y su gente; un duro golpe a su realidad, aunque parecía una especie de sueño inconcebible que iba más allá de su imaginación.

Anuncios y letreros brillantes, gente de diversos lugares paseándose por las calles, transportes compactos y mucho más era prueba suficiente de que estaban viviendo aquello, de que no era un sueño ni una ilusión

Pronto el grupo veía a la distancia como se alzaba una gran y brillante torre que brillaba con ímpetu, sus luces azules destacaban entre el resto de las iluminaciones nocturnas, mostrándose como la edificación más alta de la zona, el edificio Tokyo Skytree. La Legión no evitó el alzar su mirada hacia aquella gran construcción con expresiones de asombro y con un gran brillo en sus ojos

—Es... ¡¡Es enorme!!-Hanji exclamó con cierta emoción

— ¿Cómo es que una torre puede ser así de alta? ¡Es algo impresionante! —Armin soltó con asombro

—La altura de esa torre supera a la de un titán colosal ¿Cómo es que puede ser posible?-Dijo Eren boquiabierto

—Esa torre es el Tokyo Skytree, hasta la fecha una de las edificaciones más grandes del país y del mundo con una altura de 634 metros—Yamato explicaba señalando el edificio-Sirve como una torre de radiodifusión, aunque es mucho más que eso... Pero no vinimos a ver la torre, claro está

— ¿Y entonces por qué nos detuvimos aquí?—Sasha preguntó algo curiosa

—Porque nuestra estación está justo aquí—Mara respondía al entrar todos a lo que parecía ser la estación del metro—Literalmente iremos bajo tierra, pero no se alarmen, es bastante rápido aunque no lo crean

—Viajes por el subterráneo ¿Huh?—Levi decía al escuchar el concepto del viaje subterráneo—No suena nada mal

— ¿Te imaginas que algún día sea posible algo así en la ciudad subterránea? No ¿En toda la zona del Muro Sina?—Hanji le decía a Levi con emoción— ¡Sería algo nunca antes visto! ¡Viajar por el subterráneo es una idea sin lugar a dudas totalmente innovadora! Además de que ayudaría mucho al subterráneo de Si-

—Deténganse un momento-Bruno interrumpió al grupo, el cual se detuvo al momento

— ¿Ahora qué sucede?—Floch dijo con cierta molestia al cruzarse de brazos

—Bueno, no podrán pasar a menos de que tengan sus boletos, es lo que les validará su viaje—André le contesto al acercarse a la caja donde compraría sus boletos, Eren y el resto se acercaron con curiosidad para ver lo que hacía, notando que oprimía algo en una especie de pantalla donde las opciones y el precio se veían reflejados en la pantalla, Un procedimiento simple pero que dejaba a los chicos con la boca abierta

Una vez hecho el procedimiento, Eren, Mikasa, Armin y Levi recibían la primera tanda de pasajes en lo que se repetía el procedimiento de igual manera para repartir lo recién sacado con el resto—No los pierdan durante el trayecto, deben conservarlos en todo momento hasta llegar a nuestro destino

Cada uno veía detenidamente su boleto, notando que era algo pequeño y que tenía grabado ciertas letras incompresibles para ellos

—Ahora lo que tienen que hacer el meterlo en la ranura de esta compuerta ¡Y ya está!—Mara decía al indicar una ranura pequeña y delgada—Eso les dejará pasar y les dará el boleto del otro lado, es importante tenerlo ¡Así que no lo pierdan!

—¿Ah si? ¿Y si me salto esa compuerta?—Jean preguntaba

—Probablemente tengas muchos problemas—Le respondía la asiática con una pequeña sonrisa al echarle un vistazo a los guardias de seguridad más cercanos, cosa que solo Jean respondía con rostro serio, suspirando mientras metía el boleto en la ranura, al hacerlo la compuerta emitió un sonido a la vez que sacaba el boleto del otro lado, sorprendiéndolo tanto a él como a su grupo, dejándolos en un estado estático al ver el funcionamiento de la máquina

—Oye amigo ¿No vas a pasar?—Manuel le preguntaba a Jean—No tenemos toda la noche y si sigues ahí vamos a perder el metro

Jean suspiró harto al musitar mientras pasaba por la compuerta y tomaba el boleto—Bien, ya pasé ¿Contentos?

—No perdamos más tiempo y pasemos—Levi dijo al mostrar el boleto—Y más les vale conservar estas cosas hasta que lleguemos

Eren y el resto asintieron, pasando el boleto y tomándolo al pasar, guardándolos en los bolsillos de sus respectivas chaquetas (Claro, no sin antes tener problemas para introducirlos y pasar segundos que se hacían eternos), mientras que la brigada solo sacaba una especie de tarjeta que pasaban sobre una especie de escáner, la cual emitía un sonido que hacía su pase válido, cosa que consternaba a los demás

—Oigan ¿Y por qué ustedes no usan boletos?—Connie preguntó con sorpresa—¡Espera! ¿¡Es trampa?!

—¡Esta cosa te permite viajar sin pagar con monedas! ¿No es eso genial?—Octavia señalaba la pantalla de su celular—Claro, si es que vives en este mun-

—Oigan, mejor dejemos este tema o estaremos aburriendo a los lectores con esto—Mara dijo al bostezar

— ¿Lectores?

—... Olvídalo—Contestó suspirando al acercarse ella y el conjunto a la parada—Ahora habrá que esperar

Ambos grupos estaban en silencio absoluto mientras se hallaban esperando al vagón, lanzándose miradas fugaces entre sí, la incomodidad se palpaba en el aire y en las expresiones de los presentes, como si escarbaran en sus mentes alguna palabra para iniciar una plática. Lucy y Armin parecían hallarse incómodos al principio, pero poco a poco iban desenvolviéndose, mientras que Mikasa y Yamato parecían reír levemente al entablar una conversación para que Lucy y Octavia se sumaran, ésta última bombardeando a Mikasa con miles de preguntas, por su parte Jean, Sasha y Connie congeniaban bastante bien con Francis y Manuel, claro, no sin antes mofarse del primero por lo anterior, además de que Hanji y Levi miraban asombrados los negocios cercanos mientras preguntaban a Arlette y André sobre los productos y servicios que parecían ofrecer ante su nulo conocimiento en el idioma y la moneda.

—Ehm... Disculpa, tú—Eren soltó de repente, señalando a Mara, la cual volteó de repente

—¿Si?

—Pues... Gracias por haberme hallado en medio de ese...charco y todo eso

—¡Oh! Eso... No es nada, no tienes que agradecernos... Por un momento llegué a pensar lo peor y bueno... Ya sabes—Respondía cruzando sus dedos con una risa nerviosa—Aunque no tenía idea de que tenías compañía, si lo hubiéramos sabido antes, se podría haberlos ayudado igual, pero estás vivo y... Eso es genial, si, ninguna vida se perdió y... Si, eso

Ambos suspiraron, apartando la mirada hacia algún lado, buscando aún más romper esa incomodidad, el castaño fue el que se osó a hablar por fin

—Eren Jaeger

— ¿Eh?

-Me llamo Eren Jaeger, pensé que sería bueno que supieras mi nombre, digo, bueno...—Habló aún sin hallar palabras

— ¿Eren, eh? Me gusta tu nombre, suena bastante exótico—Respondía ella sonriendo amablemente

—Uhmm... ¿Exótico?

— ¡Exacto! No todos los días encuentras a alguien que se llama Eren ¿Sabes? Es como si ese nombre fuera hecho para ti ¡Diría que naciste con el nombre ya predeterminado!—Decía con un brillo en sus ojos hasta darse cuenta de la mirada que recibía por parte del muchacho, provocando que bajara apresurada su cabeza con un gran rubor en el rostro—Ah, disculpa... Creo que me exalté un poco, no quería...

—No, no te disculpes, esta incómoda situación provoca un sin fin de reacciones, actuar así es algo inevitable—Eren contestaba mientras ambos dirigían la mirada hacia sus compañeros, cuyos rostros se iluminaban al conversar con el otro conjunto muchachos sobre todo lo que concernía al nuevo entorno donde se hallaban; asombro, sorpresa e incredulidad era lo que más podían expresar; sin dudas era un escenario cálido

—Tienes razón en ese punto, nadie reprimiría su reacción si estuviera en un lugar distinto, Eren...—Respondía la muchacha hasta que su expresión cambió sorpresivamente— ¡Ah! Me has dicho tu nombre, pero no te he dicho el mío, soy Takegawa Mara, un gusto

— ¿Te llamas Takegawa?

—¿Eh? ¡No, claro que no!—Mara respondía con una risa—Verás, en este país cuando se nombra a alguien primero va el apellido y luego el nombre, lo normal

—¿De veras? Es una forma muy rara de ordenar el nombre ¿No es complicado?

—No cuando naces y creces aquí, es algo con lo que un extranjero suele lidiar cuando llegan a este país sin conocimiento previo

—Ya veo, entonces no es lo mismo en todos lados, así como el nombre las cosas como la cultura y demás debe ser variada—Eren contestaba con un tono un tanto curioso junto con una expresión pensativa

—Y vaya que lo es, esta isla donde estamos no es más que un pequeño trozo de un gran y diverso planeta—Mara afirmaba

-Espera ¿Una isla?

—¡Hey! ¡Ya llegó!—Lucy irrumpió la conversación para ver como el vagón finalmente llegaba a la parada, la gente salía dejando el transporte vacío y listo para que los presentes finalmente entraran; Eren y el resto de chicos se introdujeron y tomaron los lugares disponibles, sentándose junto con el resto de pasajeros.

El muchacho veía como las personas permanecían en silencio absoluto mientras que de una bocina salía una voz que anunciaba el inicio del viaje rumbo a su destino, podía notar como algunos leían un libro u otros poseían aparatos delgados que capturaban la imagen instantáneamente, así como en la parte superior estaba decorado de uno que otro cartel publicitario; cuando se dio cuenta, el transporte empezó su trayectoria hacia Shibuya; bajó su mirada mientras solo pensaba

_—¿En qué clase de mundo nos habremos metido?_

**_→...←_ **

Pasó media hora cuando finalmente las puertas se abrieron, marcando que el viaje había terminado

 _—Hemos llegado al distrito de Shibuya, agradecemos su preferencia al viajar con nosotros—_ Los parlantes anunciaban— _Por favor salga ordenadamente por las puertas_

Connie se estiraba mientras se ponía de pie—Vaya, que viaje, no creí que fuera tan corto

—Es cierto, fue bastante veloz, llegamos en poco tiempo—Armin decía algo asombrado al levantarse y salir con sus compañeros—Pensé que tardaríamos más

Todos en conjunto salieron del vagón, tomando sus boletos nuevamente para insertarlos en la ranura como les habían dicho mientras que el resto pasaba sus tarjetas

—Esperen un momento ¿Por qué esto no sale?—Sasha preguntó confundida

—Es porque ya llegamos—André le respondía—Por tanto ya no serán necesarios, ahora hay que subir a la superficie, el campus está cerca

Aun cuando les seguían el paso, la Legión de Reconocimiento no dejaba de mirar por todas partes de la zona, pues habían varias cosas que llamaban su atención como tiendas departamentales, restaurantes, entre muchos otros locales, así como anuncios de productos electrónicos, líneas de moda y demás bombardeo publicitario

—Son demasiadas cosas brillantes ¿No les molesta tener todo esto frente a ustedes?—Jean preguntaba algo agobiado con el exceso de publicidad

—La contaminación visual es algo demasiado común en una gran ciudad como esta, te acostumbras a la saturación de anuncios sin darte cuenta—Francis le respondía al subir las escaleras para salir de la terminal, siendo recibidos por el paisaje urbano habitual de cada noche, multitudes de personas caminando, uno que otro muchacho tocando su instrumento por ahí, así como anuncios y comerciales que se proyectaban en las grandes pantallas

—Este sitio... ¿Cómo es que puede haber tanta gente?—Mikasa hablaba sorprendida al ver tal lugar

—Estamos por el Q Front, pronto llegaremos al cruce de Shibuya—Yamato respondía a Mikasa—Es el lugar más transitado de la ciudad y el país, además de que hay un montón de negocios y atracciones que la gente disfruta

— ¿Atracciones? ¿Cómo cuáles?—Armin preguntaba

—Cafeterías, restaurantes, tiendas de ropa, librerías y mucho más; y eso que es solo un pedazo pequeño de la ciudad—Lucy agregaba—No por nada está algo cerca del colegio, sino, sería aburrido, además de que tenemos suerte de que no está a las afueras, si fuera así llegaríamos a medianoche

—¿Tan tarde? ¿¡En serio?!—Sasha exclamaba

—Claro, si tienes suerte de tomar un bus...

—¿Bus? ¿Qué rayos es un bus? Debe ser como una va- ¡Oigan, no me jalen tan fuerte!—Floch se preguntaba hasta que fue sostenido con fuerza, permaneciendo detrás del cruce de peatones

Los muchachos se detuvieron con la señal roja del semáforo, viendo como otro gran grupo de transeúntes iban pasando por la gran avenida a la vez que pronto el semáforo se preparaba y pasaba su luz a verde, con esto, prosiguieron su camino

Con cada paso entraban a las zonas menos transitadas de la ciudad, las luces iban disminuyendo, el ruido de la ciudad se disipaba y la gente era cada vez menos a excepción de algunos negocios que atendían a sus clientes como cualquier fin de semana, aunque siguieron caminando para finalmente llegar a una gran cuadra rodeada por un muro, entre la barrera se alzaba un gran portón y en la parte superior tenía el nombre del colegio en japonés e inglés

—Es aquí, el campus—André dijo con triunfo

—Parece más bien una especie de prisión—Eren decía mirando el alrededor

—Todos dijimos eso cuando entramos aquí por primera vez—Suspiraba Francis, recordando la primera vez que habían ingresado al plantel—Sigo sin creerme que hayan pasado casi 4 años

—Para ser 3 años y medio, el tiempo sí que se pasa rápido, aún recuerdo como estaban en su primera semana de cursos. Podría jurar que iban a morir—André decía nostálgico mientras reflejaba su rostro en un escaneado, iluminándose en verde mientras el portón se abría

—Pero en todo ese tiempo han crecido bastante en cada aspecto ¿Alguna vez se imaginaron llegar tan lejos?—Arlette les animaba—Aunque falta mucho que recorrer, ahora puedo ver una diferencia en todos ustedes

—Si les soy honesta, jamás imaginé poder hacer cosas como portar un arma ¡O incluso disparar!—Mara exclamaba—Pero ahora siento que con eso no es del todo suficiente pues-

—Bien chicos, hora de entrar—André dijo una vez estaba ante ellos el camino a todo el campus-Ustedes vayan adelantándose, hablaré con Arlette antes de entrar

— ¿Estás seguro, André?—Manuel preguntaba dudoso

—Son líderes de la brigada, no hay de qué preocuparse por eso—Bruno respondió mientras volteaba a ver al irlandés—Solo no tarden mucho, quien sabe qué cosa pueda salir de noche

Aquella respuesta provocó que André riera un poco—Tenlo por seguro, Graziano

Con eso, tanto la Legión como la Brigada continuaron su camino por el sendero de concreto iluminado por las lámparas que llevaban hacia la edificación escolar, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos en medio del punto de entrada

—André, esos muchachos realmente se ven bastante confundidos, sé que aunque suena fantasioso quizás no están mintiendo—Arlette decía con preocupación

—Por supuesto que no mienten, nadie sobreviviría al impacto de un trueno y al epicentro de un sismo—André contestó con una expresión pensativa—Eso sumado a que hablaban de "Titanes" pero ¿Que son exactamente?

—Por la manera de la que ese chico hablaba de un "Titán Colosal" debo suponer que hablaba de un gigante, un gigante entre gigantes—La inglesa contestaba analizando lo pasado—Porque dudo mucho que estén hablando de los titanes griegos

—Quizás los directores tengan la respuesta junto con el consejo—Respondía Landegaard abrumado—Aunque sepamos ciertas cosas, aún siento que lo que nos han dicho solo la punta del iceberg

—Además... ¿No crees que ya es hora de hablar "eso" con los chicos? Los tiempos cada vez son más oscuros y esto que está pasando no debe ocultarse para siempre, menos cuando muchas cosas ya están saliendo a la luz, además de que están mostrando muchas dudas—Skyfield soltó algo insegura—Sobre todo porque Mara y Yamato...

—Tranquila Arlette-André calmó a su compañera tomándola del hombro—También creo que lo de los Hijos del Aire no puede silenciarse después de tanto tiempo, sin embargo, hay que considerar el momento correcto para hablar con ellos, no queremos una reacción precipitada

Ella solo suspiraba, dejando salir toda sensación que la abrumaba, respondiendo con una sonrisa

—Tienes razón, André, solo habremos que encontrar el momento, por ahora encarguémonos de esto y hablemos con los directores ¿Vale?

—Vale, hay que ir andando, sino los chicos se alarmarán—Dijeron ambos tomando el paso mientras el portón se cerraba detrás de ellos—Por cierto ¿Crees que esa muchacha de parche y el pequeñito deben ser los líderes?

—Supongo que si, por la manera de hablar debe ser eso

— ¡Perfecto! Hablaremos con ellos más tarde

**_→...←_ **

—Entonces ¿Esto es un campus?—Sasha preguntó mientras todos proseguían su caminar por el sendero rodeado de árboles frondosos que se movían con el viento, iluminado por los bellos postes que se alzaban sobre ellos

—Claro, es aquí donde estudiamos, ejercitamos y... Básicamente vivimos—Octavia contestaba—Es bastante cómodo y eficiente

—Sigo sin creer que vivan en un lugar como es...—Las palabras de Jean se vieron interrumpidas al sentir las múltiples luces cubriendo sus cuerpos al finalmente llegar a una zona totalmente iluminada y llena de muchachos de su misma edad o más, se hallaban tranquilos conversando, paseando o cenando en las mesas que estaban distribuidos por la zona mientras a lo lejos se alzaban diversos edificios y demás vegetación, dándole vida al entorno; las expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar

—Bueno, si se preguntan donde nos encontramos pues estamos justo en el centro, cerca de aquí hay una cafetería y a lo lejos están las aulas de clases—Lily decía señalando el mapa de la escuela que estaba colocado frente a ustedes—En el este hay un anfiteatro, un estadio y una piscina olímpica, más abajo están los gimnasios donde se concentran los clubes deportivos y de recreación, al oeste están los laboratorios y bibliotecas, así como un hospital. Más adelante están los apartamentos que se dividen entre los femeninos y masculinos junto con sus respectivas duchas; y cerca de aquí están las oficinas de los directores de la institución; faltan muchos más edificios por ver pero esos son los más importantes ¿Alguna pregunta?

No hubo ningún ruido salvo un gruñido estomacal, Sasha cubrió su estómago de repente con vergüenza—Ah... Lo lamento, solo que no he almorzado y eso...

—No hemos comido desde hace horas, Sasha—Floch le decía haciendo énfasis en la palabra "hemos"

—¿No han comido? Oh cielos...—Manuel dijo con un pequeño gesto de asombro y preocupación—¿No les gustaría cenar?

—E-Es... ¿Es en serio?—La muchacha castaña preguntaba dudosa—Pero, sería como...

—Oh vamos ¿Quién no va a tener hambre después de despertar en un mundo completamente diferente? Yo la tendría—Respondía el mexicano—Así que, considérenlo una especie de bienvenida, sumado a que después de todo esto lo único que necesitan es relajarse y comer un poco

—Hablando de relajarse... No les vendría mal tomar un baño—Mara les decía—Se ven agotados, nada que una buena ducha pueda arreglar, además de que les viene mejor siendo verano

—¿Ducha? Ustedes deben ducharse diario ¿No es así?—Connie les preguntaba

—¡Pues claro! ¡Son cuestiones de higiene!—Francis contestaba—Ya no estamos en la Edad Media donde la gente se bañaba una vez al año, el ser humano ha hecho de la limpieza un hábito fundamental

—Vaya, es bueno ver que la gente de este lugar aprecia la limpieza como debe ser—Levi decía con una expresión menos huraña—Creo que la idea de estos muchachos es buena

—Esperen, ahí vienen los líderes—Lily exclamó al ver llegar a André y Arlette, acercándose a ellos

— ¿Conociendo las instalaciones?—Preguntaba Arlette

—Son algo grandes y dudo mucho que podamos ver todas ahora—Armin contestaba cruzando sus dedos

—No habrá problema en eso, mañana les daremos un pequeño recorrido para que puedan ubicar cada zona del plantel, así conocerán el lugar donde estarán—Contestaba la muchacha amablemente

—Por cierto, hablando de...—Lucy decía—Invitamos a los chicos a cenar ¿No hay ningún problema?

—¿Pero que dicen? Claro que no es ningún problema, los recién llegados necesitan llevar algo a su estómago después de lo ocurrido—André dijo—Aunque les pediremos a la comandante y a su mano derecha que vengan con nosotros un momento

—Habla de mí y de Levi por lo que veo-Hanji contestaba—Debe haber una razón ¿Cierto?

—En efecto, como ambos parecen ser los encargados de su grupo, los llevaremos ante los directores del colegio para que se conozcan y expliquen su situación; de esa manera aclararemos este asunto ¿Les parece?

—Claro-Hanji asintió—Será interesante conocer a las personas detrás de esta institución

— ¿Entonces no vendrá con nosotros, comandante Hanji?—Jean le preguntaba al observar su conversación

—¡No se preocupen, muchachos! Levi y yo los alcanzaremos tan pronto como terminemos este asunto—Dijo sonriendo alegremente

—No nos tomará mucho tiempo, así que descuiden, estarán con su grupo pronto—Arlette les aseguraba mientras el cuarteto se dirigía a las oficinas—La dirección está por aquí, vamos

Hanji se despedía momentáneamente de sus subordinados junto con Levi mientras seguían a ese par, Eren y el resto correspondían al gesto hasta ver como sus líderes se perdían entre el pasillo

—¡Chicos! ¿No van a seguirnos a las duchas?—Fue la voz de Mara lo que hizo reaccionar a los miembros de la Legión, quienes súbitamente seguían sus pasos para no quedarse lejos

→...←

—Los muchachos de aquí dijeron que este colegio tiene directores, supongo que debe haber una razón por la cual es así ¿Cierto, André?—Fue la pregunta que Hanji hacía al mayor mientras iban caminando por las instalaciones

—... Hace unos cinco años aproximadamente, la población natal de este país disminuyó al extremo, la reducción era terriblemente fatal y hacer que volviese a crecer tomaría años y eso perjudicaría a la nación a la larga en cuanto a cuestiones económicas y laborales—Contestó—Por lo que el gobierno japonés invitó desesperadamente a la población mundial a que se quedaran para poder aumentar las cifras perdidas y así mantenerse

—Aun así, iba a ser un problema tratar con ciudadanos extranjeros, personas totalmente ajenas a la cultura natal; el colegio notó eso y mandaron tres directores adicionales para servir de apoyo al momento de recibir a los alumnos extranjeros y evitar choques culturales—Arlette proseguía—Aunque el panorama ha mejorado desde entonces, hay algunos pequeños roces por ahí

—Espere ¿Como que mandaron?-Levi preguntó arqueando una ceja

—Ah, verán, resulta que quienes decidieron eso fue la sede del colegio original que está en Europa, en Roma para ser específicos—Explicaba André—Y data de hace casi 1000 años

— ¿¡1000 años?! ¡Es bastante antigua!—Hanji exclamó asombrada hasta que los dos jóvenes se detuvieron, Hanji y Levi se percataron de que estaban dentro de uno de los edificios que habían visto anteriormente, específicamente en un pasillo y frente a ellos yacía una gran puerta de madera, la cual estaba tallada de manera bastante elegante.

Arlette y André se miraron fijamente, bastó solo un gesto para que el irlandés tocara aquella puerta, esperando alguna respuesta del otro lado, la cual fue inmediata; ambos abrieron delicadamente la puerta para ver ante ellos a los directores del colegio arreglando los asuntos recientes

—Permiso...—Decía André y el resto al entrar, el cuarteto de docentes voltearon al ver que se trataban de los líderes de la Brigada 0045

—Jóvenes Landegaard y Skyfield ¿Ustedes y su grupo se encuentran bien?—Un hombre mayor de rasgos asiáticos preguntaba al verlos pasar intactos—La noticia de la explosión en el barrio Sumida llegó a nuestros oídos y el hecho de no escuchar algo de ustedes nos alarmó

—Lamentamos no habernos comunicado con ustedes en el momento, director Shiraoka—Arlette contestaba con una reverencia de disculpa—Sin embargo, hemos venido a reportarles lo acontecido; en el epicentro de aquella gran explosión, hallamos a un grupo de muchachos inconscientes, los cuales se encuentran estables junto con el resto de la brigada, sin embargo hemos traído como prueba absoluta de nuestra palabra a los líderes de tal grupo

— ¿Líderes? ¿Qué clase de grupo es este?—Preguntaba consternada una mujer de piel oscura y cabellos rizados

—Directora Lombard, caballeros, sé que probablemente nos tomen por locos, pero primero deben ver y escucharnos para creer—André dejaba ver a Hanji y Levi—Les presento a los líderes de la agrupación conocida como la Legión de Reconocimiento

El cuarteto de docentes veía con detenimiento y asombro a aquel par, observando su uniforme, su equipamiento y su aspecto; quedando desconcertados al verlos mientras se miraban entre sí un tanto incrédulos

—He de presentarme—Hanji habló mientras daba un paso adelante—Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe y mi compañero es Levi, soy la 14ª comandante al mando de la Legión de Reconocimiento, un cuerpo militar dedicado a la exploración y contraataque en la lucha de territorio dominado por titanes. Venimos de un lugar denominado Paradi, una isla en donde se encuentran tres murallas que protegen a la población de los titanes, María, Rosa y Sina

— ¿Titanes dicen?—Preguntaba el director Shiraoka, con una expresión dudosa— ¿Podrían explicarnos a detalle sobre estos seres?

—Los titanes son seres de aspecto humanoide cuyo único fin es devorar humanos, andan mayormente en los momentos diurnos del día, ya que en la noche su energía parece disminuir, nuestra gente ha sufrido el oprobio de estos seres durante un siglo—La comandante proseguía—Aun así, tocamos fondo en el momento en que un titán mucho más enorme que los anteriores, el Titán Colosal, rompió la brecha de la Muralla María, obligándonos a responder a la ofensiva sin ningún resultado; pero cinco años más tarde después de la tragedia, el suceso se repitió, esta vez en la Muralla Rose. Sin embargo, el resultado esta vez fue totalmente diferente gracias al desempeño de la generación de reclutas n° 104, de la cual estamos a cargo

—... Interesante historia, bastante interesante—Soltó un tanto incrédulo el director Ferrec, un hombre maduro de origen francés—Siendo seres tan grandes ¿Cómo es que han sido capaces de hacerles frente?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Levi sacó súbitamente la cuchilla de su Equipo de Maniobra, haciendo que el docente y sus compañeros retrocedieran de manera abrupta

—Con esto-Levi respondió dejando ver su equipo—Este artilugio no puede ser algo pomposo para ustedes, pero para nosotros ha sido una herramienta sumamente útil en la guerra contra los titanes, sin esto, no estaríamos ahora en un punto más avanzado

—Lo llamamos "Equipo de Maniobra Tridimensional", posee cilindros que almacenan gas para transportarnos en los aires—Hanji explicaba—Y las cuchillas que posee son mucho más resistentes que cualquier acero, llegando a soportar temperaturas tan altas que ayudan a cortar el punto débil de esas... Bestias

—¿Cuál es su punto débil específicamente?—Una mujer mayor preguntaba con curiosidad la directora Hamilton—Por el gas que usan debe estar muy alto

—¡En efecto! ¡Su punto débil es la nuca!

La mirada de los directores expresaba cada vez más asombro y sorpresa, significando que su palabra tenía sustento

—Debo admitir, señorita Zoe, que estoy bastante intrigado e impresionado respecto a todo lo que su entorno concierne—El docente japonés decía con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro—Uno diría que es algo sacado de una tira cómica de ciencia ficción, pero las pruebas que presentan hace que todo esto tenga sentido, a menos claro de que se tratara de una broma bien elaborada; pero si ese fuera el caso no se tomarían la molestia de tratar este tema con seriedad

—En otras palabras, les damos -por el momento- el beneficio de la duda.

Levi y Hanji suspiraban aliviados al saber que las personas de este mundo al menos tenían fe en sus palabras

—Disculpe... Señorita Zoe—La directora Lombard preguntaba—Me disculpo si esta pregunta suena un tanto incómoda, pero ¿Los titanes tienen un origen específico? ¿De dónde provienen? ¿Y por qué se centran en devorar gente? Por lo que mencionan, no creo que se interesen en otras especies

—Es verdad, debe haber una razón por la cual solo comen humanos ¿Cierto?—Shiraoka asentía, haciendo que Levi y Hanji intercambiaran miradas, ésta última solo suspiraba ahora con agobio, viéndose en la necesidad de explicar la trillada verdad

—Esto es lo que nosotros sabemos, aun así, es algo que nos cuesta creer—La comandante decía, tragando hondo—Hace casi 2000 años todo comenzó con una mujer llamada Ymir Fritz, quien fue la primera en poseer el poder de los titanes

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el semblante de los docentes poco a poco se ensombreciera con escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, Hanji proseguía su relato

—Hay dos versiones de la historia, una donde dicen que Ymir fue una diosa y otras... Donde se rumorea que hizo pacto con el demonio de la tierra para poseer un poder descomunal, aun así, no duró mucho tiempo, ya que pereció 13 años después de despertar tal poder; sin embargo, ese no fue el fin, ya que su poder se dividió en 9 poderes titánicos, haciendo que el imperio de Eldia surgiera junto con su gente, quienes son llamados "eldianos" o "El pueblo de Ymir"

—¿Pueblo de Ymir?—Ferrec preguntaba con un rostro levemente pálido

—Así es, ya que la raza de los eldianos se destaca de las demás porque... Es la única que tiene la capacidad de convertirse en titanes, ya sea uno común y sin cerebro o un cambiante que posea uno de los poderes de Ymir, ya sea el atacante, el colosal, etcétera... Por ello nuestra raza es temida y despreciada por todo nuestro mundo, llegando a ser llamados "demonios"...

Un silencio sepulcral llenó la habitación una vez Hanji dejó de hablar, nadie se atrevió a emitir respuesta, la tensión era totalmente palpable hasta que Shiraoka se puso de pie

—¿Demonios, dices? Es natural que el ser humano, al no tener una respuesta sensata a su entorno, atribuye las acciones que ve a las fuerzas sobrenaturales, ya sea Dios o el demonio, aun así.... Detrás de las cosas que consideramos increíbles, hay una explicación totalmente racional y mundana que el hombre aún no conoce—Dijo—Un mundo ignorante puede llamarlos demonios, pero, con el tiempo, la verdad saldrá a la luz y algún día verán que, a fin de cuentas, no son más que simples humanos a pesar de ese colosal poder que puede despertar dentro de ustedes

—Además— La directora Hamilton agregaba— No pueden cargar con el peso de pecados que nunca cometieron, eso raya en un odio irracional que no merecen sufrir

—Espere, entonces quiere decir que...—Hanji preguntaba confusa

—Tranquilos, aquí nadie va a llamarles de esa manera, si algo he aprendido en mi larga vida, es que el ser humano es igual, tanto aquí como en el otro lado del planeta—Proseguía—Hace casi 50 años el hombre de piel era mostrado como alguien inferior, en todo este tiempo tuvieron que combatir todo ese odio para manifestar que eran humanos al igual que el resto de sus semejantes y esa lucha con sangre, sudor y lágrimas poco a poco empieza a dar sus frutos, cuidando de que su meta no se corrompa y eviten cometer el mismo odio...

—Lo último que debe suceder es que el escenario de agresor y víctima se repitan constantemente, para eso estamos aquí, así que pueden reposar con la certeza de que serán tratados como lo que son: Seres humanos con los mismos derechos y obligaciones.

La comandante y el capitán quedaron algo enmudecidos por esas palabras, jamás imaginando tal escenario

—Se ven agotados ¿Por qué no salen un momento a refrescarse? Los jóvenes les llevaran a que se den un baño—La directora Hamilton decía con amabilidad—Salgan un momento en lo que conversamos un poco con los muchachos, no tardaremos mucho ¿Vale?

Hanji y Levi asintieron de manera torpe—Señores... Fue un gusto conocerles

—El gusto es todo nuestro, señorita Zoe, esperamos tenerla de nuevo para hablar más a fondo sobre aquellos "titanes"—Lombard agregaba amablemente mientras veían como el par se retiraba, no sin antes dejar a la comandante bastante pasmada de que alguien tuviera curiosidad respecto a sus conocimientos, pero ahora dejando a la inglesa y al irlandés con sus respectivas autoridades

— ¿Pasa algo, directores?—André preguntaba al ver sus semblantes llenos de nervios

—¿E-Está todo bien?— Arlette prosiguió, temiendo lo peor

—No dejen que ese grupo de muchachos se alejen de ustedes, estén al pendiente de ellos en todo momento—Shiraoka soltó—Y sobre todo... ¡No dejen que los Hijos del Aire sepan que están aquí!

—Si llegan a enterarse, todo el plantel, no, todo el distrito y la ciudad estará en un riesgo bastante grave—Hamilton proseguía—No podemos permitirnos repetir otro acontecimiento crítico

— ¿P-Pero por qué? ¿Acaso de verdad creen en sus palabras? Pensamos que no creerían lo que han dicho, esto es...

—Landegaard, Skyfield, reúnanse con su grupo—Ferrec sentenció—Cuando terminen sus asuntos, regresen a la oficina, se nos acaba el tiempo y esto no puede seguir así

—....De acuerdo—Asintieron ambos un tanto consternados mientras salían de aquella oficina, dejando al grupo de docentes totalmente pálidos y bañados en sudor

—Está pasando... Finalmente está pasando—El director japonés decía en voz baja como si fuera un mantra mientras encendía el ordenador de su escritorio, dejando ver una especie de video-conversación y en la parte superior la ubicación de cada plantel; Roma, París, Seúl, Madrid, CDMX, Santiago, Ciudad del Cabo, Londres y más

—Señor Shiraoka ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual ha decidido reunirnos en este momento?—Preguntaba el hombre que parecía ser el director en la institución ubicada en Roma

—....Ellos han llegado y eso solo significa una cosa—Decía tragando hondo—El tiempo ha empezado a correr...

**_→...←_ **

Continuará

**_→...←_ **

_Información adicional:_

_El instituto Forza Nova es un colegio considerado de educación media superior, cuyo fin es formar y educar a las nuevas generaciones "cuyo futuro pesa en sus hombros". Su fundación se remonta a finales del siglo XI en Roma ante la desesperada necesidad de educar y formar a personas capaces de afrontar su entorno en medio de los tiempos caóticos de las Cruzadas; se le consideró una colegio adelantado a su tiempo por poseer una educación separada de los preceptos religiosos, así como el acceso a estudiantes del sexo femenino y capacitación en otros idiomas aparte del latín en ese entonces., claro, no sin antes pasar por numerosas polémicas_

_Durante el Siglo de las Luces, el colegio abrió más sedes en Europa, así como en América, posteriormente en África y en Asia; Japón fue de los últimos países donde se abrió esta academia; su fundación se tenía planeada en el auge de la Era Meiji, más por los movimientos nacionalistas y las guerras que siguieron posteriormente, los planes de fundar una Forza Nova en el País del Sol Naciente se retrasaron hasta finales de los años '50 con el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y la reconstrucción de aquel país devastado_

_Ante la epidemia que azotó al mundo entero, el colegio optó por medidas desesperadas y abrió el acceso a la academia a jóvenes de 12 años en adelante, aún así, Forza Nova es reconocida y respetada como una de las instituciones escolares más eficaces del mundo por su educación de primera calidad_

_Aunque, el origen y propósito de la misma y de sus docentes sigue siendo un misterio desde el momento de su fundación_

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic originalmente se publicó en Wattpad por 2018 y está en curso, así que no tiene mucho tiempo, pero conforme voy analizando, me doy cuenta que hay cosas que me hubiera gustado haber cambiado o mejorado; por lo que aprovecharé para subir los capítulos con ciertos cambios y mejoras (y quizás trasladar esas modificaciones a la primera plataforma donde tengo este fic), así que si vienen de Wattpad y notan cambios no se asusten, esto es para que tanto ustedes disfruten un fic bien hecho así como yo disfruto el escribirlo c:


End file.
